


Bite

by catmacmillan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Crying, F/M, It's short I know, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmacmillan/pseuds/catmacmillan
Summary: kiss me on the mouth and set me freebut please don't bite





	Bite

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

His lips were on hers as he pressed her against the crumbling wall. She shouldn’t want this. But she does. Oh, fuck, she does. His fingers dug into her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He was hungry, starved, and so was she. Thin fingers pushed into thick black hair, tugging on the curls. 

He pulled back, staring at her with those brown eyes she fell in love with all those years ago. He was still close enough that she could feel the cool breath against her lips. “Eline,” he whispered, his eyelids dropping slightly as he stared down at her form. 

“You’re supposed to be dead,” she whispered back, her hands falling to his shoulders. He was cold to the touch, too cold be normal. Gabe exhaled and rested his forehead against hers, his lips pressing delicate kisses to wherever they could reach. 

“I know,” was all he said. 

Eline shoved him away.

“I know? That’s all I get?” She barked, glaring at the man, “I watched you die, I was at the funeral, I mourned you,” angry tears stabbed at her eyes, “I loved you and I went years thinking you were fucking dead Gabriel! Ana and Jack tried to tell me to forget you but I didn't because I loved you! And all I get is an ‘I know’?!” She shouted. 

“Eline, mi alma, please, calm down,” Gabriel tried, stepping forward again but Eline shook her head, her bottom lip quivering. Hot tears fell from her blue eyes and she slumped against the breaking wall.

“I loved you,” she whispered, “I love you.” 

Gabriel kneeled in front of her, “Mi reina, I wanted to find you. I wanted to come back and be with you again, but I couldn’t let you see what I’ve become,” he breathed, wiping away the tears, “but I couldn’t stay away, not completely.” 

Despite her better judgement to get up and walk away, to swear and shout at him, this was Gabriel, the man she loved more than anything, and she reached out, gripping him by the shirt and pulled him in, tightly hugging him, “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t."

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_But please don't bite_

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Mi alma: My soul  
> Mi reina: My queen


End file.
